Amihan
by VivaPirata
Summary: What Hiccup left after being chosen in the ring on that fateful day and lost his and Toothless memory along the way and get adopted by Drago. (Discontinued) sorry lost the plot and motivation.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fic. I don't know how this will turn out so please bear with my grammar and mistakes.**

 **I DON'T HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

After realizing that Dragons aren't what they thought they would be, Hiccup was left with one option after being selected by Gothi to kill the Nightmare. He needed to escape his birth place. Now Hiccup along with his best friend, Toothless decided to leave Berk after being chosen.

Hiccup and Toothless was just about to past by the two statues that stood for yours protecting Berk. They landed on top of one and look back at the village.

"This is it, bud No turning back. We will make a new path for ourselves. A path that will break us away from this place… forever." And with that he tells Toothless to fly up north to start a new life.

When Stoick arrive after his recent expedition to the nest he was greeted by Gobber and some other villagers. To say he was shock after hearing that his son has been chosen to kill the nightmare and has beaten Astrid Hofferson for that honor was an understatement. He hurried home to see if his son was home so he could congratulate him. But what he didn't know that he would never have the chance for the boy was already tasting freedom.

3 days later. Hiccup`s POV

I am currently walking along side Toothless on the deck of the main ship. Me, and Toothless were sleeping when we were called to go meet my father. Honestly I can't see myself in him, his a huge man with long black hair, and a temper while I am scrawny, small, short auburn hair, and sarcastic… I might have gotten this trait from my mom.

When I was there I could see Eret standing there waving at me. Eret is 20 years old. He is like an older brother to me. "Your father ordered me to tell you that you should meet with Pumbakhayon so he could teach you about the art of warfare." He said to me when I and Toothless was now in front of him. After telling me my father`s message he told me that he still have work to do. But before he left he turn back to me and said good luck to me.

I know what Eret mean when he said good luck. Pumbakhayon was taken from his home to be turn into a slave. They said that it took 15 men just to capture him but 10 of those men lie dead after he broke their skulls by just using two sticks and he was 8 years old back then.

I shuddered on the taught that he will train me. I was busy thinking about what he did back then that I didn't realize I was now in front of him. It's a good thing that I didn't bump into him when he isn't the middle of training or he might break my skull.

I back away from him nervously, Toothless was growling at him. As scary he might sound, Pumbakhayon isn't really that scary to look at, he have this facial feature that doesn't intimidate, has a leaned tan body that has tattoos, standing at a height of nearly six feet.

Due to him being born in a tropical land he was wearing a blue jacket and pant with white patches, his fur boots has more fur than normal, he also likes to wear extra warm clothes underneath.

"Umm hi." I sheepishly said. I waited for him to say something but he just continue to look at me with a glare. I thought he was angry just because I bump into him but my worries banish when he smile warmly at me before he put me into a bone crushing hug.

"C-can`t br-breath." I manage to say. He releases me from the hug.

"Amihan, how you been?" He said to me.

"I am go-good. You?" I said to him. I then see him walking towards a crate filled with different kinds of weapons. I notice him motioning him to follow me.

"I like this place but the weather and its people… not so much well aside from you and Eret you are the only 2 people here that I don't mind hanging around with." He said searching inside the crate of weapons.

"I don't know why you hate everyone except me and Eret but I would like to know though." I said before helping him find the weapon he was looking for. I notice that he tense up when after what I said.

"You and Eret are like me…" He said sadly with a sigh before he pulls out two sticks. It was 28 inches in length and 1 inch in diameter.

I was curious on what he said. After all I just waked up from my coma yesterday. And how I get into a coma when I was kid I will never know. So for now I won`t ask him about it he might not be comfortable about the topic.

"So… what's with the sticks?" I ask gesturing at the two sticks he was holding. He then throws the sticks at me which I catch with grace… not. Great even just catching things I am a screw up.

"That." He said pointing at the sticks. "Is going to be your weapon." He said picking up the sticks and handing it to me.

I look at him with a raise brow and giving him an 'are you kidding me look' "You want me to defend myself with a stick?"

"That is not a stick. It`s called a pagaradman." He said to me. "Did you heard about me cracking the skulls of my captors. That is the weapon I use." He continued.

I stare in awe at the weapon. "So your giving me your signature weapon?" I said with a smile. I hear him laugh before pulling out another pair of pagaradman.

"No, no I am just giving you the replica of my weapon." He said with a laugh. "Besides my weapon is from my father… it was given to me before I was taken away from home." He said sadly.

He then pointed me to stand a few meters in front of me. "Now lets begin." He said before he spins the two weapon in his hand while taking a fighting stance.

I look back at Toothless for help but he just laugh at me. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile I said in my mind. I turn back towards Pumbakhayon who was waiting for me.

'I don't much about my past but I think I can see myself in the future… covered in bruise.' I mentally said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

* * *

The day I woke up from my coma, I already know that I am the weakest. But training under a skilled warrior like Pumbakhayon I am far from what I used to be, no longer they look down upon me, no longer they threat me without fearing for their own life, no longer they made a mistake by underestimating me, and no longer they see me as a weak person but see me as the heir to my father`s dragon army, their master, and Drago`s messenger.

It`s almost 5 years since I woke up and in those years, Toothless and I have hone our skills in the sky. People who saw me in the sky once thought I am an angel of death when me and Toothless mercilessly drop a man hundreds of feet from the sky when he failed to comply to my father`s request.

And in those years I often have this dream about me standing in the middle of the forest with Toothless we were facing a lot of people. Their faces seems to be familiar but I couldn't make it out if I have met them before. But every time I have this dream only three people stand out the most.

But I just shrugged it off when I wake up. For the only people I care about are the people in the real world, people that exist and make me who I am today. The people that make me and Toothless skills in the sky deadly.

But there is one that rivals our skills in the sky or better yet out skill me and Toothless. The Dragon Rider.

I was 18 when I met the dragon rider. Toothless and I are resting on a small island after interrogating a village of vikings to join my father`s cause. I still remember how the Dragon Rider and his Stormcutter easily took us down. I don't know how he easily defeated us I mean Toothless and I have the advantage. It was night time and sky was clear and there was only a few stars present.

After my defeat from the dragon rider, I return to my father proud and shameful at the time. Proud that I was able to 'persuade a village to join his army, and shameful after telling him that I was defeated by a dragon rider. I never told him the part that Toothless was with me when that happened. I told him that Toothless was on the other side of the island when the dragon rider attacks me.

And just I predicted he beat me up with lost but this time it was much harsher especially after I mentioned the dragon rider. I don't care if he beat me to a pulp just as long Toothless is safe.

After my defeat I built my personal equipment that has a lot of errors at first but now it was perfect. A flight suit, and a fire sword that I called the inferno. I still carry the arnis that Pumbakhayon have given me to add something more Pumbakhayon have given me two short swords that are curved perfect for the style that he have teach me.

I also upgraded Toothless`s flight mechanism to make him even more lethal in the sky not that he isn't already.

Now 20 years old I have become my father`s personal Messenger of Death. It was noon when my father has called me to his quarter to discuss about his plan on recruiting.

When I arrived there I quickly notice a huge map spread out on the floor. I saw my Father standing in the middle of the map of the Barbaric Archipelago. His back was turn to me but he already knows I was there.

"Son…" He said to me without turning towards me. Even years after living in this floating fortress of his, I could still not get used to his voice but who doesn't. "You know why I called you here."

"Yes to do errands for you." I said going towards a chair nearby. "So what is it this time?" I said sitting on a chair.

"You know my plan for world domination, and I have a huge army of humans and dragons but the dragon rider is still a threat. For years my trappers are having trouble just deliver the dragons to me because of this rider." He said turning towards me. "So I need you to go this village and… persuade them for me."

I perked up at the word 'persuade' I smile hopping of the chair and approach him. "So which is the lucky village to feel your grace?"

He then points his staff at a Viking village. "Go to this village full of dragon killers." He said. "Berk."

After hearing the name Berk it feels like something deep inside my mind was resurfacing but I shrugged it off. "So now?"

He nod before looking back at the map.

Me and Toothless just arrived at Berk`s territory in the middle of the night. I wasn't convince at Berk`s reputation for killing dragons but I was given a chance to see them at work and prove their worth. Me and Toothless landed at one of Berk`s statue protruding out of the ocean and there I notice it a dragon raid has just started. Even if I didn't removed my mask I can clearly see the chaos. I told Toothless to fly above the village and away from the villager`s bola or any projectile weapon.

We fly above the village to see what was happening below. Every time a dragon gets hurt I can hear Toothless growl in anger so I pat him to say that everything would be fine.

I suddenly have this emotions of hatred as I see most of the villagers. I have no idea why I was angry at them but my emotions flared up when I see a group of teenage vikings and by the looks of it we are at the same age.

I see them trying to put out the fires that the dragons have cause… well some of them are trying. I see two vikings that look a lot like each other except they are male and female, I notice that they argue at each other rather than help.

Then I saw this huge blonde viking that I notice that talks a lot when he see a dragon flyby.

I chuckle at what my father have seen in this vikings because this group of vikings don't seems to care if they're village is burning down and then I saw this viking, she was like the perfect viking well as perfect as the standard of a viking is. She seems to focus on the task at hand, she keep ignoring another viking with black and just continue to help her village.

But when I look at her it feels that I already have met her before and not only that I suddenly have this feeling of yearning for her. I don't know why but I really feel like she`s going to have this impact on my life.

And then I saw him… he was a huge man with a huge red beard, I notice that he was the chief because the way the villagers follow him. I watched in awe as he throws a cart at a deadly nadder that was trying to get one of the live stocks. Ok maybe father was right about this vikings but I still need to test their skills and what is a better way to test them is by testing them myself.

"Ok bud, let see what they are capable of… tomorrow." I said to him before finding a spot where we could rest for the night without the villagers spotting us.

We ignored the chaos on the ground and continue to search the woodland of this island. After flying around the forest for 30 minutes we spotted a cove which is perfectly hidden. I just hope that none of the vikings know of this place.

 **Thank you, Dragon Lord Draco, and Kaylara for taking your time to review. i really appreciate it.**

 **And also big thanks to those who put this on fav and follow ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I wasn't able to update guys. I have school so that mean I won`t be able to update every day. Anyway here it is.**

 **I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

Darkness… I can`t see anything, nor feel, but I can hear voices echoes throughout my unknown surrounding. I never been afraid with unknown voices before but this voices send chill down my spine and not in a good way.

I tried to grab my arnis which is always attached on my hips but I feel nothing but air. I look at where they are suppose to be but I can`t even see my body. The voices once started out as a whisper until it become as loud a roar from a thunderdrum. I raise my hands to my ears to block out the sounds but before my hands touch my ears I feel hands grab my arms.

Even though I can`t see anything I can feel that that the number of hands grabbing my arms are hundreds. The voice at first are muffled words but it slowly become clear as a day.

The barrage of voices bombarded my ears before it become quite… too quite. I look everywhere to see any sign of life. I can sense them… they are many like a whole village of them. I waited for what feels like eternity until I feel a cold breath near my ear.

"Where did you go wrong?" A voice whisper to my ear. It`s much clearer than the voices earlier and this sound familiar. After hearing that I hear the sound of a foot then a sound of something blunt hitting the ground.

Another minute that feels like eternity pass before I hear another one of them. "You showed up… finally!" The voice said. It was obviously a female. "And Thank gods you didn't get eaten by your past… not yet." This time it was clearly a male.

Another eternity has pass before hear a female voice that sounds so familiar, so enticing, and so beautiful. "You are not where your suppose to be… come back." It just like that the voice disappears again.

Unlike like last time I hear footstep it was heavy and echoes with authority. "You… are not his son." After those words hit my ears. The darkness starts to disappear and get replace by trees that looks so familiar like I have been here countless time before. As my surroundings get brighter I can finally see my body floating meters above the ground like my body was suspended by strings .

My body then jerked forward at breakneck speed like how I and Toothless flew around for fun. The trees started to blur as the speed becomes faster and faster. As I was being pulled to who knows where I see a light and before I knew it I was out of the forest and I was now floating in a middle of a village.

The village was blur, I couldn't make out any buildings around me. and then I see people appearing out of nowhere, but they too were a blur. They appear one by one until they have surrounded me.

Even though their distance from me was a few feet away I cant help to feel so defenseless. I have been surrounded by people before when I was 'persuading the Berserkers' and they were armed to the teeth but this people weren't even carrying a single weapon. This blur, weaponless people has started an explosion of feelings inside of me, like a feeling of anger, frustration, loneliness, being discriminated, and most of all the feeling of being rejected.

I tried to break away from the invisible string that has latch upon me at the exact moment I see them started walking towards me and starts murmuring. As I struggle to break free I suddenly feel small, and weak. I haven`t felt like this since I started training under Pumbakhayon. I then realized why I felt this way it was only now that I realized why. The moment I look down I see myself… the 15 years old version of me.

I look up and see the people have surrounded me and was now around me in a small circle. The moment they were near me they become silent. And then whatever was holding me up suddenly disappear. I fell down the ground. I stand up the moment I stand up I came face to face with a huge man and a huge red beard. Still blurred I can see that he`s mouth is closing and opening indicating he was talking but no sound comes out.

I then see that his mouth close and before i knew it his body starts to morph into something else. His body is still human but this time a bit smaller but still huge his beard disappear and was replace by a blonde mustache and one of his hand and leg was on fire.

He then morph into another human, a short buff, black haired man. After that he transformed again this time it split into half. I was now face to face with what it looks like twins. It then morphed again it morphed into one again and into a huge blonde man.

And like the others it morphed again but this time it was different… it morphed into a woman with golden blonde hair, with a piercing eyes that was as blue as the sky. Even if their figure was a blur I can see that she was smiling at me.

I stare into her eyes as she starts to outstretch her hand towards my face. As I stare at those eyes that shine happiness, warmth, and… regret?

And then at the corner of my sight I see a figure falling down upon the blur figure in front of me. my eyes widen as I realized that the one falling towards the blur figure in front of me was… me with my two curved blade at the ready and ready to spill blood.

But I notice that this other me was wearing my mask, I notice my eyes was as cold as ice that is full of killing intent. I dint know why I suddenly have this feeling inside of me to protect the one in front of me. Obeying my sudden and unknown intentions I tried to move but I was glue to the spot. My mouth suddenly open I suddenly said. "Move! Behind you!" Those words suddenly escape my mouth without me wanting to say it.

I don't know why I said that but I still try to save this figure. I see that my other self was getting closer to the figure. Time seems to slow down as I watch my other self getting closer. And then something weird happened. Something pass through me like I wasn't there in the first place. I look who or what pass through me and to my utter surprise I see that it was… another me.

This other me that went pass through me suddenly jump and unsheathed the curved blades I carry. The two other me`s blades collided with each other. When their blades connect a huge explosion of blinding light erupted causing me to cover my eyes.

When I remove my arm from my eyes I look around and see that I was standing in the middle of the ocean. I then hear a strange noise. I turn around and see that out of the water, the blur figures started rising out from the water with their liquid body before solidifying.

Now I see them with their weapons. They seem to be looking at something behind me, I turn around a see a dark cloud smoke was hovering above the water. I squinted my eyes as I notice movement inside the smoke. I then finally see that the movement was cause by blur people too and there were a lot of them ranging from thousands.

I realized what was about to happen so I turned around and see the first blurred people increases and this time in thousand as well. And then I turn to my side and see myself with my mask on and was holding the hilt of the inferno. I then turn back towards the people from the smoke and see another me and was also holding the hilt of the inferno.

And in the exact time the other two me`s raises the inferno towards the sky and unleashes the fire and a fierce battle cry and just like that the blurred people or should I say armies started to run towards each other.

I look back at the other me who was beside me. I see the other me standing beside the blur woman with blonde and ocean blue eyes, I notice that she was wielding a double blade battle axe.

And I see the big blur of a man with red beard putting his huge hand on the other me`s shoulder and give a supporting smile. And then I see them charging towards the other army. The only one left was the blonde, she remain standing there before turning towards me."Were at war… you better choose which side are you on." She said before running towards the other army.

Before the respective armies weapon collided with each other a bright flash engulf my body.

I suddenly wake up sweating like a waterfall. I look behind me and see Toothless still sleeping peacefully, I then look at the fire we have made last earlier and see it already died out. Rubbing my hands to my face before looking up towards the sky and see that light was breaking through the darkness signaling that it was dawn. I leaned back towards Toothless and sigh tiredly. I then started to replay my dream earlier. I often have strange dreams but this one is on another level.

"I might not know what my dream is all about but one thing for sure something big is about to happen." I mutter to myself.

 **Thank you guys for the reviews I really appreciate it.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco- Then i am part of the unusuals huh? again thank you ^^**

 **Cois99- Thanks ^^ i am glad you like it.**

 **KaliAnn- I hope i can make it as well and Thank you ^^**

 **Kaylara- Thank you again ^^**

 **And also big thanks to those who took their time to read my story ^^.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is chapter 4 I have posted chapter 3 a few days ago but I think an error have occurred I don't know why but I think it was because of my Internet connection which was acting insane and I think my story didn't appear on the newly updated stories. Anyway thank you for taking your time ^^  
**

 **I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

It was now morning and the sun just barely risen up, I made up my mind to go to the village and introduce myself while they are still recovering from the recent dragon raid. And by now Toothless has already woken up. I told him my plan at first he disagree with me I mean who wouldn't? I mean I am just going to waltz out there alone and will be surrounded by armed Vikings but after half an hour of reassuring him that I will be fine he finally agreed.

I grab my weapon and put them on their respective places. After fixing everything will need like my helmet, my leather armor, etc. I then pull the lever on Toothless`s saddle so he can fly on his own if something happened to him.

"I`ll be back, bud don't start lunch without me." I said as I run towards entrance of the cove. When I was outside I always thought that patrols would be crawling even inside the forest but I was proven wrong as the forest was devoid of human… well if you still count me as a human even if you did, I don't think I am still human after all to become stronger than before you need to push pass your limitation and that limitation is there because of being human.

As I walk through the forest my mind starts to form the question that I always ask my father and get answer by answer that feels like he was covering something up. My question to him what happened when I was young. The only thing I remember is the times after I wake up that's it nothing about my past 19 years ago.

But I never question him why… I am sure he has a good reason to hide it. I was near the end of the forest and at the beginning of the village as I see light coming from manmade fire. I hide behind a bush as I scan the village. I see the entire villagers look exhausted as they continue to rebuild their homes.

I know my plan was a cocky move but I couldn't think of anything else. If I arrived at the village riding the unholy offspring lightning and death itself. I don't know why vikings dub Toothless that title. Sure he look unholy, fast as lightning, and Toothless at night in the air is like death, you don't see he is there but you feel it.

As I continue to scan the village my sight landed on the group of teens that I saw last night and by the looks of it the blonde girl is the leader. I smirk as I see her punch the smaller viking with black hair to the ground.

Having enough of scanning the already broken village I stand up from the spot where I was hiding and… the Vikings didn't even notice me until I hear someone yell. "Hey! Who are you and what are you dong here!?" I turn my head to where the voice was coming from and sure enough I see a scowling blonde female Viking that sports a dual headed battle axe and she bought her friends along with her.

Even from afar I couldn't help but admire her…. Wait what? I-I mean sure she looks beautiful but I am not interest in her or anything. Her shout has alarmed the entire village and sure enough I see the villagers started to get their weapon and head straight towards me.

I walk out of the bush I was hiding in. I started walking towards the teens with my hands touching my arnis gingerly, ready to be pulled out if need be. "I come in peace?" I said to them once I was in front of them.

They all raise their brow at me before the biggest of them speak up. "Then what are doing inside the forest?"

I open my mouth to answer him but I stop myself. "Hmm… good point. What am I doing inside the forest and not in the dock… hmm I wonder…" I said while I stroke my imaginary huge beard.

"His obviously a spy from another tribe or something." I heard the shortest of the group. I see him giving me a glare. Is he trying to intimidate me?

"If I was a spy I wouldn't have shown myself and walk towards you." I said to him. "Idiot." I muttered.

"What did you say!?" He said grabbing me by the hem of my leather armor while threatening to punch me. I was about to punch his face. I hate being threatened and look down upon like I am weak. I stop when I see the blonde Viking stop the troll for being punch in his Snotface.

"Stop it, Snotlout." She said making him back away at first hesitantly but oblige nonetheless. She then turns towards me with a serious and an annoyed look on her face. "And you, when we asked you questions answer us directly! Don't forget you're in our territory." She said while jabbing her finger on my chest."And will you remove that stupid mask of yours!" She said. "I know that you look like a troll but you don't need to hide your damn face unless you're a spy!" She said while trying to grab my mask.

I stop her hands before she touches my mask, I glare at her. Ocean blue meets forest green as I glare at her. I glared harder as I see that she isn't backing down.

Are glaring contest was stop when we heard someone cat whistled. I see that it was the other female… or is he the male. "I don't want to ruin your moment, Astrid but I don't think you interrogate someone like by holding their hands. As soon as the male twin say that she was holding my hands I quickly look at our hands and sure enough he was right our hands are intertwined. We quickly let go of each other's hand and look away from each other. I can feel that my face was burning up. It was a good thing that I have my mask on but I can`t say the same for the girl in front of me she doesn't have a mask to hide her face. But to my surprise she looks normal, no blush on her face and no clear sign of embarrassment. Oh she`s good…

We then turn our gaze back towards the male twin when we heard his sister speak up. "Since when did you know about something!?"

"Uhh since I was born. You should feel honored after hearing such wise words from me." The male twin said tilting his head upward with pride.

"Wise?" The female said looking at her twin like he has grown two heads. "Since when did you become wise? And since I was born with you all I heard from you was stupidity."

I then see them butted their heads against each other while glaring at each other. I notice that the other teens aren't doing anything to stop the two like it was usual for the two to argue against each other.

I was so engrossed on watching the twins roll on the ground after their verbal insult turn into a full out wrestling match that I failed to notice the villagers have already surrounded me.

When I finally notice I was surrounded by the villagers it didn't take long till I see the huge viking with a proud red beard enter the circle along with a blond vikings with appendages.

"Chief, we found this…" I see Astrid talk to the chief and look at me from head to toe. "This… thing."

"Hey!" I said to her offended at being called a thing. I glared at her behind my mask before I remember why I was here. I turned towards the chief before walking towards him. "Good morning O great chief of…" I said spreading my arms out to signal that I meant no harm… yet.

"Berk." One of the villagers said. I nod without looking at the viking who said the village`s name.

"Great chief of Berk. I Amihan came here bearing a message from my Father. "I said to him.

"Son-" When he said that word I felt a small pain coming from my head but it disappear quickly. It was a good thing that the sudden burst of pain wasn't really the type of pain that would make a person fall on the ground. I just cringed when I felt it.

"I need you to remove your mask." He said with authority. Sigh what is it with my damn mask? Having no choice but to comply so I can persuade him peacefully unlike what happened on LeatherHead Island. Which to say resulted in one fatality.

I unclip my mask before slowly removing my mask. As I removed my mask I hear the villagers around me gasp. I sure hope that the blonde viking girl with an attitude wasn't right about my looks. Do I look that horrible and resemble a troll? Sure hopes not.

I put my mask between my hip and right hand, I look around and see the villagers are whispering amongst themselves. I just look at them with an emotionless face. An ability I learned from my father.

But what I didn't expect was the look that the chief and his friend with appendages was giving me. I see… Hope? "Hiccup, son could it be?" The chief said with a disbelieving tone. He reach out his huge hand to touch my face. I quickly back away from his hand like it was on fire.

I look at him clearly weird out and offended. Weird out that he have called me son and offended that I was called a Hiccup! First it was 'Thing' and now a Hiccup. Seriously!?

"I am sorry but I think you have mistaken for someone else." I said. I see that the hopes in his eyes quickly vanish and was replace by sadness. "Because I know that you are not my father." I said to him

"Now can we continue what we were discussing a while ago… somewhere private." I said to him.


End file.
